deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies (Dead Rising)
Zombies are, in this case, people infected by the wasps, appearing in all three games in the Dead Rising series. Their only purpose is to find, infect, and devour humans. They were previously human beings who were infected with the parasitic larva of an unknown experimental wasp. Zombies are very resilient creatures, and can withstand tremendous amounts of injury fatal to normal humans. They exhibit some form of strength when it comes to attacking targets, but other than that they are relatively weaker then most humans. Zombification When bit by a zombie it usually takes around 24 hours or so to become an undead, and it varies greatly from person to person, but if a person is bit by more then one zombie multiple times then this may quicken the zombification process. This is strangely contradicted, because Frank West sustains many bites from zombies over the course of the game and never seems to become a zombie until later in the game, when his infection is revealed. However, one can assume he doesn't actually get bitten in story canon, and it's simply a game mechanic. Night Time At night, zombies become more aggressive. This can easily be observed in any zombie due to their glowing red eyes during this time or by looking at zombies near a Queen that has its eyes red as well. Zombies can also take much more punishment at night, for example, a Level 50 Frank can jump kick a normal zombie, killing it in one hit. At night, however, it takes two kicks. Types of Zombies There are a few types of zombies that are different than the normal ones. Dead Rising *'Carrier zombies' that have a Queen wasp on them. These carrier zombies are often easy to spot, as they stay in one place reaching upwards as if trying to grab something (presumably the Queen on them.) Their only attack is to violently vomit blood on Frank if he gets too close, causing him to have a coughing fit and be left vulnerable. If the carriers are killed, the Queen will detach from its host. Frank may capture the Queen wasp, and kill it, in turn eradicating any zombies in the immediate vicinity, with the exception of other carrier zombies. *'Fat zombies' which look similar to Ronald Shiner have more health than the normal, thinner zombies. *'Cop zombies' have the most health of any zombie, especially at night. They are always fat and can wield either a handgun or a nightstick. *'Knife-wielding zombies' are zombies in open, yellow jackets that usually wield a hunting knife. They appear as African-American and have both ears pierced. They have about as much health as a fat zombie. *'Hardhat zombies' are construction workers that wear hardhats, and are immune to any kind of strike to the head. *'Female zombies' take less damage to kill than male zombies. Thin female zombies will bite Frank in the crotch while fat female zombies just attack Frank normally. Dead Rising 2 According to Stacey Forsythe, the zombies in Fortune City have gone berserk. Survivor Look-alikes Sometimes you see a zombie that looks like a survivor but recolored and zombified. Zombies found as survivors so far are: *Cheryl Jones (can be commonly noticed in a horde of zombies due to her clothing, which stands out in a crowd) *Jonathan Picardson *Ronald Shiner *Simone Ravendark *Jolie Wu *Greg Simpson and Freddie May & various staff workers (and ones with hardhats which are unaffected by headshots) *Burt Thompson *James Ramsey *Barbara Patterson *Kathy Peterson *Ryan LaRosa *Aaron Swoop Survivor Death Scenes thumb|275px|right If a survivor's health is fully depleted from attacks by zombies, a death scene is triggered showing them being killed by the zombies. If you go to where they died you can see that they themselves have risen as a zombie and will behave accordingly. The notebook will also list them as 'Undead'. This works for every survivor (and if you are lucky enough to encounter this glitch, Psychopaths). If their health reaches zero due to any reason other than being attacked by zombies, then they will simply lie there, not rise up and be marked as 'Dead' in the Notebook. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, zombified animals such as parrots and poodles attack Frank as well as zombified versions of certain psychopath characters. Trivia *There are 20 different zombie models in Dead Rising. *Zombies make an appearance in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, in a stage based off the Entrance Plaza. *In the Dead Rising beta, there is another type of hunting knife zombie which wore a dark green hawaiian jacket. Gallery Andyiskilled.png|Zombies overwhelm a motorist Schoolbushorror.png|Zombies surround a bus Susannadies.jpg|Zombies attack a woman Dead rising lift up.jpg|Frank throwing a zombie DR2zombies.jpg|Zombies infest Fortune City DR2zombies1.jpg|Zombies approach Chuck Category:Enemies Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising Enemies Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies